An important goal of conventional communication systems is to improve the bandwidth and throughput of data. Conventional systems may use a compression device and a decompression device to reduce network traffic transmitted from a source to a destination. The compression device uses a compression algorithm to compress or encode the data by detecting in the data flows patterns of data that has previously been transmitted, and replacing the patterns with a token or label instead of retransmitting the data. The encoded or compressed data generally contains the same information as the original data but requires fewer bits to be stored or transmitted. The decompression device receives the encoded data and reconstructs the original data based on the token. The encoding or compression process is referred to as a loss-less process if the original data can be exactly recovered from the encoded or compressed data.